


the most important thing

by scarlet_is_a_harlot



Series: Prompts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love, keith pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_is_a_harlot/pseuds/scarlet_is_a_harlot
Summary: Keith doesn't know what to do.





	the most important thing

Keith barely notices Pidge plopping down next to him on the grass and even though he knows she’s talking to him, the words and their meaning don’t really register. He’s not intentionally ignoring her, he’s just- not present, you could say, his gaze pointedly fixed at the display in front of him. He’s long since gave up trying not to stare; they won’t notice anyway inside their little happy bubble.

Pidge seems to notice a few sentences in, when Keith fails to give the appropriate response.

“What are we doing?” she asks, following Keith gaze, pushing up her glasses with a pointed finger.

“Nothing,” he lies as Shiro’s laugh rings in his ears, his hands digging into the grass where he sits. It’s so- carefree. He hasn’t heard that in a long time, not like this. Out of the corner of his eyes, Keith eyes Pidge. He’s sure that she doesn’t see the same thing he sees. She’s seeing Shiro and Adam sitting together, laughing and fighting over the last pudding cup. He sees everything he can’t ever have.

Together they sit and watch until Shiro and Adam get up to leave, hands almost touching as they walk beside each other, stealing glances at each other. Keith tries not to wonder where they’re heading or how it would feel to have Shiro look at him like that.

When they turn around a corner an Keith can no longer see them, he sighs and falls back, little blades of grass poking into his neck like tiny needles. It’s itching, but Keith doesn’t bother moving.

“How do you cope when the one you love is with somebody else?” Keith asks after a while, voice quiet enough that he’s not sure if Pidge heard him or if he even intended her to.

Pidge lays back next to him, shoulders bumping, soft pressure letting him know that she had in fact heard him. When Keith finally looks at Pidge, she’s smiling, although it’s not the bright smile that you can’t help but return; it perfectly matches his mood.

“You remind yourself that you want them to be happy, above everything else.”

“Yeah,” is all he says in response. _Still sucks though_ , he thinks to himself.

They stay there for a while longer, until Pidge starts bugging him to _get up, get up, get up_ and _stop moping_ and instead help her with the new upgrades she has planned for their lions.

“Ice cream machine, is all I’m saying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some pain. Let me know what you think.


End file.
